What Does My Heart Tell You?
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: Captured and persuaded to learn the Dark Arts under Voldemort, Nymphadora Tonks,17,is given a new life and identity.A Few years later on a task,she runs into Remus Lupin.Can he see her heart and save her before the war destroys everything?AU.Dark!Tonks
1. Captured

**Hey!**

**This is a plot bunny that hopped into my head and refused to leave me alone.**

**I hope this story can turn out well!**

**For those who read my Hogwarts Reads the Deathly Hallows story, I'm sorry but I won't be able to update until around Wednesday till Saturday because my mum's dragging me out for Christmas shopping…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>WITCH REPORTED MISSING<strong>

_Nymphadora Tonks,17, a witch who has just completed her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been reported missing by her parents, Andromeda Tonks (n__é__e Black ) and Ted Tonks._

_Nymphadora was last seen entering the Hood Forest by her parents on 23__rd__ July 1990. Signs of a struggle were spotted in the forest but no body was found. Ministry officials suspect the involvement of Dark Wizards._

_This has been the first suspicious case of disappearance with signs of foul play since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nine years ago. _

_Any member of the public with knowledge of this sudden disappearance is required to contact the Ministry of Magic immediately._

_**Reported by: Venus Daggerstone, Daily Prophet Reporter**_

Remus Lupin frowned.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus had a vague flashback of a hyperactive, pink-haired, six-year-old girl bouncing and tripping all over the place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Play with me, Moony!" The little girl giggled and tugged at his hand.<em>

"_I've been chasing you around the whole house for the whole day already, Nymphadora." Remus panted, his sandy brown hair falling into his eyes, face flushed in exertion._

_Her violet eyes narrowed and turned coal black and her hair changed into a fiery shade of red._

"_Don't call me Nymphadora!" She wailed, stomping her foot childishly._

"_Ok…ok…" Remus hastily gave in, raising his hands in surrender.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Allowing a small smile to creep up his lips at the memory, Remus set the newspaper down, feelings of confusion washing over him. Questions whirled inside his mind.<p>

Who would want to take her? Was it the work of Death Eaters? What did they want with her? Was Voldemort back? What use to them was a young, innocent and clumsy Metamorphmagus?

Head spinning, Remus staggered into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, hoping that the Ministry would find the poor girl before anything bad happened to her…

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" A gruff voice called.<p>

Tonks stirred and mumbled sleepily," Mum, there's no more school, remember?"

The male captor snorted.

"I'm far from your mother. Wake up before I kick you."

"Hm…" That day's recollections suddenly rushed through Tonks's mind and her eyes shot open.

She had been in the Hood Forest looking for flowers when everything had suddenly tuned black.

"Where am I?" She shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, girl, if you know what's good for you." The speaker then grabbed her arm and dragged her off the floor.

"Let go of me!" Tonks yelled, kicking and flailing.

Suddenly, she felt the sharp tip of wood press against her neck and she instantly froze.

"Be quiet," he hissed coldly.

Swallowing, Tonks followed the man out of the cell and she half-ran, half-stumbled behind the man as he still kept an iron grip on her hand.

She was pushed unceremoniously through a set of heavy, ornate wooden doors and forced onto her knees on the hard, cold marble floors. She looked up and saw a hooded black figure standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she whispered in fear, hair turning brown.

The shrouded figure laughed coldly.

Darkness seemed to flow off him, the air around him was colder than the normal room temperature and one could feel the crackling of power emitting from him.

"You do not know me, young Nymphadora?" The mysterious man questioned, his voice icy.

Tonks froze, her breath caught in her lungs and her blood seemed to freeze.

The wizard lowered his hood and exposed his pale face, red slit eyes which were full of evil and power and his lipless mouth was curved up in a mocking smile of amusement.

**Please review!**


	2. Heritage

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is going to be really confusing as most of the stuff in it are OC….And I apologize but Voldy's gonna be very OOC in this chapter…he's not going to be the evil, sadistic bastard he is. He is actually patient and reasonable…**

**Don't hate me for that!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You...you..."Tonks stammered.

"Me."He smiled humorlessly.

There was a sick, wrenching feeling in Tonks's gut. Although she had never seen him before, thankfully, she had heard the mentions of his cruel, cold-blooded acts slip past fearful lips into tensed, horrified silence.

His aura practically screamed 'EVIL' and the moment you looked into his crimson eyes, his name would come creeping up to the tip of your tongue, choking you, suffocating you.

The fear constricted her chest, causing her intake of air to slow down.

Yes, there was fear and horror, but no denial.

"You don't seem shocked, Nymphadora Tonks. Does my Rise not surprise you? Have you been expecting it already?"

Through frozen and stiff lips, she whispered, "My mother told me Darkness will never be gone, as will Light."

Voldemort laughed. A high, chilling laugh that sent shivers down Tonks's spine as though a bucket of ice had been emptied down the back of her robes and she fought hard not to cringe.

"Your mother is wise, Nymphadora Tonks. It is a great pity that she refused to join my Army. As of this— Darkness and Light? Why do you speak of it? Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good. Why do you think you can define the World with these two words?"

Tonks was silent, gaping at Voldemort before her.

_Don't listen_, she told herself, _don__'__t listen to him_.

With a mere flick of his wrist, the Death Eater who had previously escorted Tonks into the room was sent flying through the double doors and they swung shut, muffling the pained groan from him.

"Wh...what do you need of me?"

Voldemort's red eyes locked on Tonks's blue ones, hunger and power evident in them.

"You have power, Nymphadora Tonks. You have the blood of the Blacks, as well as that of the Genesis. You are also a rare Metamorphmagus, you shall be a valuable asset to my...fighters"

Tonks's eyes widened in shock.

The Genesises were an ancient pure-blood family who were descendants of Merlin. The direct family line had died out four hundred years ago.

"The Genesises? How...how can that be?"Tonks whispered in confusion.

Voldemort smirked and he raised his wand, pointing it at the bare patch of wall behind her. She flinched instinctively but let out a slight sigh of relief when she saw that the wand was not aimed at her.

"Merlin's real name was **Xanavideux Amberfox**. He and his wife, **Karrenia Amberfox****(née Zeléne)** had two sons, **Ares Amberfox** and **Marciall Amberfox**."

As he spoke, words appeared on the wall in bright green letters.

"—who married **Blair McGonagall** and had two sons..."

With each flick of his wand, the emerald letters and silver connecting lines formed the family tree of the Amberfoxes.

Tonks watched the formation, wondering why Voldemort was showing her this.

"—their youngest daughter married **Adam Genesis** and they had two daughters and a son..."

A couple more generations down:

"—and their second daughter, **Sage Genesis**, married—"

With a final flourish of his wand, the last, mysterious name appeared.

"**Zephaniah Tonks**."Nymphadora whispered in shock and confusion.

TBC…

**Sorry for stopping here but I have to go now ^^**

**For your information, Xanavideux is pronounced as Zen-uh-vi-duh and Marciall is Mar-shall.**

"**Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good.****" Anyone recognises this quote? Tell me in your review.**

**Anyone caught the McGonagall? Yep!She's related to Merlin! That's why she's such a Badass :D**

**And Tonk's heritage is revealed! She's one powerful witch!**

**Up next: Voldemort persuades Tonks to join…**

**Please review and I'll give you a Chocolate Frog!**


	3. Temptation

**Hiya!**

**I'm back with the third chapter. I seem kinda obsessed with this story lately…**

**And I take back what I said about Voldemort being not sadistic. Just a little…**

**So, will Tonks succumb to Temptation?**

**WARNING: OOC-NESS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the very rich and ingenious JKR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Now you see?"<p>

"But my father is a Muggle-born…" Tonks shook her head, as though trying to clear it of her thoughts.

"Magic in the Tonks family has a tendency to skip four generations unless the other parent is a witch or wizard." Tonks looked at the Dark Lord. She had already pulled herself off the floor and although her limbs were aching and her head throbbed, she could still stand.

"But what do you need from me?" She repeated.

"You have great potential, Nymphadora Tonks. If you join my Death Eaters, you will be destined for great things." Voldemort surveyed the trembling girl coolly.

"I will _never_ join your evil group." Tonks spat, defiance in her eyes.  
>Voldemort noted with amusement that although she was only seventeen, her chin was tilted up proudly and there was a kind of fire, burning loyalty to the 'Light' side, as she called it.<p>

"Once again, I tell you. What right have you, has anyone, to decide what is Good, what is Evil. There is no such thing. There is only Power and those too weak to seek it. The 'Dark Arts' that you call it is no different from Ordinary Magic. 'Dark' Magic can be used to heal, just as 'Light' Magic can be used to kill."

Tonks faltered and her mouth opened and closed, then opened again.

"B-but you kill Muggles and Muggle-borns," she stammered out.

"They shun and despise us Magical Beings because we can do things they only dream of. There is such a thing as influence. Their hatred for us has been passed down for the last hundred, maybe thousand years. Some of them are even more dangerous and deranged than we are."

"What you're doing is not right," Tonks told him. "It's not right."

"Not right?"Voldemort snapped and sent a dark jet of light towards her. She tried to flinch away but the beam hit her full enough, she felt the ache all over her body slowly begin to dissipate until it was no more than a remaining tingle.

"I used 'Dark' Magic to heal you. I draw power from the shadows, from 'Darkness' to remove the pain. Is that wrong?"

Tonks was silent, hesitation in her eyes.

"Is that wrong?"Voldemort repeated and he once again pointed his wand at her and cast a non-verbal _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Tonks was levitated off the ground and smashed painfully into the wall. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she felt the sickening crunch of bones in her left arm.

"Was that right? I used 'Light' Magic on you. They teach this spell in _First Year _at Hogwarts. Does that mean Hogwarts teaches the 'Dark Arts'? Does that mean I'm not evil? Does that excuse what I do?"

Tonks was breathing heavily, jaws clenched tightly together, trying to hold back the moan of pain as she clutched her left hand.

"With the same power I wield, I can heal, but I can also break. There is no good or bad, Nymphadora Tonks. Only power and how you use it."

With another casual flick of his wand, the bones in her arm began to set and she could not hold back the slight groan as the pain grinded through her arm.

Voldemort's words swirled around in her head.

She tried to convince herself that Voldemort was just messing with her head, but her seventeen-year-old mind was still inexperienced and susceptible to the sly propaganda of one who spoke from so much experience. Grappling on to the most convenient argument inside her head, she blurted out, "Then why do you kill innocent children?"

Voldemort's gaze was impassive.

"Innocent? How dare you speak of innocence? Does anyone care about innocence when they themselves stereotype others? My filthy Muggle father abandoned my mother and the unborn me, left us to die, out of his disgust for my he care that I was innocent? No!"Voldemort spat.

"Gryffindors shun Slytherins because it's had many 'Dark' Wizards. Do they realize that there are innocent Slytherins that just wish to prove themselves? No! Do they realize that there are 'Dark' Wizards from every House? No! If the oh-so-noble Gryffindors, the House of 'Light', don't care about innocence, why should we. Besides, I have a few Gryffindor Death Eaters.

You are a Hufflepuff are you not? Your House has been labelled as a pushover simple because you have no outstanding traits, not the slyness of the Snakes, the Bravery of the Lions or the Wisdom of the Eagles. However, they fail to realize," a sinister smile appeared on Voldemort's pale face," loyalty can drive one to do things that the others will never think possible. Loyalty is a dangerous thing.

Gryffindors have been raised to despise Slytherins while Slytherins are taught to look down on Mudbloods, Muggles and Half-bloods etcetra. However, the Gryffindors rarely get into serious trouble.

Do you see how unfair the world is? At every corner there is prejudice, stereotyping and favoritism. If nobody tries to stop it, we have to take matters into our own hands sometimes.

Some of your experiences at Hogwarts were less than pleasant, am I right?"

Tonks stiffened.

Some students despised her for having Blood of the Blacks and thought her a freak of nature because of her Metamorphmagus abilities. She was mocked, ridiculed for being a 'Pathetic Puff'.

Seven years of dangerous resentment and pent up frustration that was forced to hide behind a mask of false-cheerfulness began to escape its bonds and reared its ugly head. Her usual sweet, caring demeanour was gone replace by the by the dangerous fiery power of vengeance.

Upon seeing her hesitation, Voldemort's lips formed a smirk and he goaded her further. "If you continue fighting alongside the Muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore, you will only be _respected. _Join me, and you will be _feared _and _respected._ You can have power beyond your belief. I can give you a new life, a new identity, a new name."

Tonks hesitated even further, but there was a hint of definiteness in her eyes.

With a slight movement of his wand, the shadows swirled around Tonks, caressing her, filling her with power.

"This is what you can get. What you can do. _Join me…"_ The last two words were a mere whisper but full of power and temptation.

A sinister smile crept upon Tonks's lips and her eyes changed to a brilliant crimson. Her beauty became icier and more dangerous. "I will join you…"

**To Be Continued**

**Did you like that? Was the speech okay? I have no idea what's going on in Voldemort's mind and so I have to guess. Truth be told, I'm proud of the speech but if you don't like it then it's okay :D So now Tonks is evil…MUAHAHAHAHA! Please Review and I'll give you Lemon Drops! Up next: Tonks get her brand new identity…**


End file.
